Aspects of the invention can relate to a movement compensation technique in a case of display of a dynamic image in an image display unit using an image display device called a flat panel such as a liquid crystal panel.
Related art image display units using an image display device, as in the liquid crystal panel, displays the dynamic image by sequentially switching plural frame images at a predetermined frame rate. Therefore, a problem exists in that the displayed dynamic image is intermittently moved. To solve this problem, a related art movement compensation technique for realizing a smooth dynamic image display by generating an interpolating frame image for performing interpolation between two continuous frame images is proposed. See, for example, JP-A-10-233996, JP-T-2003-524949, and JP-A-2003-69961. However, when the movement compensation using the related art technique is applied, it is necessary to arrange a processing circuit of a very large scale including various digital circuits such as a memory, an arithmetic circuit, etc. as a processing circuit for generating the interpolating frame image. There is also a case in which it cannot be the that the quality of the generated interpolating frame image is sufficient.